My Horrible Life Change
by 0o0-ciel-0o0
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada, a 14 years old boy, who had a horrible life, but it all start to change when he meet friends! Main Pairing: 1827 Other Pairings: All27


**Yes! Finally another fanfic story! *stretch***

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!  
><strong>

**got that?**

**XD**

* * *

><p><em>"I hate it when somebody was bullying me."<em>

_"I hate it when somebody was hurting me."_

_"I hate it when somebody was teasing me."_

_"All of that, always happening at school."_

_"Thats why i hate school."_

As tears roll downs at Tsuna's cheeks, while sleeping...

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi Sawada, a.k.a Dame-Tsuna, a 14 years old boy, who had a horrible life, he always smiling around people, even at the ones who always bully him, he just form a fake smile like nothing happen, but there is something the others doesn't know, '<em>Tsuna was just wearing a happy mask and he always cry at his room that nobody knew what he really feels by getting bullied'<em>

* * *

><p>"Ahhhh, Good morning Mom!" Tsuna yawn as he stretch like a cat, "Oh, morning Tsu-kun, i think you wake up early today!" Nana smile, Tsuna just nod, as he sat up at the chair and start eating his breakfast, he saw a rat under his chair, "HIIIIIEEE!" he fell down on his chair, he run behind his mother, Nana giggle<p>

"Tsu-kun, it's just a small rat" Tsuna stare down at the rat, then look away, "O-okay Mom, I'm going upstairs to change" Nana just nod, continue her cooking

When Tsuna was already dress, he make his way to Nanimori, the school that he hate, he just rolled his eyes, as he continue making his way, he look at his watch, eyes widen, "Oh no! Hibari-san will bite me to death, i better hurry up!" Tsuna run, but suddenly, he bump to someone

"HIIIIIIEE! G-gom-menazai!" Tsuna's eyes were tightly closed, he wait for a minute, but that's strange, the one he got bump into did not hurt him, he slowly open his eyes and look up at the tall boy, he was shock the boy did not hurt him, the boy just smile at him and help him to get up, making Tsuna blush

_"This is the first time, that someone do something nice to me." _Tsuna thought as he smile back, the boy pat his head, making Tsuna blush again

"Yo! Hello there, the name's Takeshi Yamamoto, nice to meet yah!" Takeshi smile, as he gave Tsuna a friendly handshake

"U-umm, I'm Ts-tsu-tsunayoshi S-sawada, n-nice to m-me-meet you too!" Tsuna smile back at him nervously

"Can we be friends?" Takeshi ask, Tsuna's eyes brighten as he nod happily

"Then call me Yamamoto!" Takeshi grin widely, he put an arm around Tsuna's neck, Tsuna felt warm ask he start to speak, "C-ca-call me T-tsuna!" Tsuna smile happily

_"Wow, i can't believe it i made a wonderful friend!" _Tsuna giggle at his thought, as Takeshi notice it, so, he blush slightly, _"So Cute" _Takeshi shook his head to remove his thought

As they reach Nanimori, they notice that they were classmates, so they entered together to their room, as fangirls began to surround at Takeshi, Takeshi and Tsuna just sweat drop

Tsuna watch Takeshi, get surrounded by beautiful girls, he look around and saw Kyoko, Kyoko is the only girl to his life, As the teacher arrives all of the students sat at their proper seats

"Good Morning Class" The teacher greet

"Good Morning Sensei" The students greet

"Class we have a new student, Gokudera-kun come in" As the new student enter, the girls began to faint from nosebleed, some of them blush, and some of them squeal, Tsuna and Takeshi stare at him

"Hayato Gokudera" Hayato greet them with a irritate voice, he saw Tsuna staring at him so he glare, Tsuna squeak like a rat, Hayato walk beside Tsuna, "I won't let you become the Decimo of tenth Generation of Vongola Famiglia!", as Hayato kick Tsuna's dest, so, Tsuna fell as well, Takeshi gave Hayato a glare, Hayato notice it, so, both of them were now glaring at eachother, _"How rude of him!" _Takeshi thought angrily, _"Who is this Baka!" _Hayato thought angrily as well

_"Aww! my butt hurts!" _Tsuna who was aching, "Tsuna, are you okay?" Takeshi ask, with a worried look at his face

"Y-ye-yeah!" Tsuna nod and gave him an smile, Tsuna look behind him, and saw the glaring eyes of Hayato, glaring straightly behind his back, Tsuna sweat drop, as he look away, when he turn back on his dest, he saw a baby, the baby smirk, then look up at him, Tsuna blink twicely

"Ciaossu!" The baby wearing a fedora greet him.

"E-eh! Hello" Tsuna greet back

"You!" Reborn point his partner leon at Tsuna, as the lizard tranform into gun, Tsuna scream, "HIIIIIIIIIIEE!", Takeshi and Hayato's eyes went wide, as Tsuna fainted, head to toe his body light up

"Reborn!" Tsuna shout, as his uniform tear apart, his sensei and all of his classmates gave him a 'What The Fuck' look, some of the girls scream 'Pervert!'

"Tsu-Tsuna?" Takeshi stare at Tsuna confusedly

"Reborn why so early?" Hayato shout at Reborn, Reborn just look up at him and smirk

"Nothing" Reborn answer, Takeshi just look confusedly at the three, Reborn notice Takeshi, "You" Reborn called Takeshi, Takeshi look, "Takeshi Yamamoto" Reborn start to speak with Takeshi

"You know my name, kid?" Takeshi ask looking weird

"Yes, Be Tsuna's rain guardian" Reborn command Takeshi, "Guardian?" Takeshi ask once again, "Yes" Reborn answer simply, then turn his head to Hayato, "Hayato Gokudera, if you wan't to be the tenth Vongola boss, fight Tsuna!" Hayato nod, as the only four of them are the only left inside the classroom

Until, somebody cut their conversation, "Herbivores", Hibari glare at them, raising his tonfa ready to attack them.

"I will bite all of you to death" He start to attack

* * *

><p><strong>S-sorry if it sucks!<strong>

**S-s-so-sorry for the mistakes!**

**Please Review! /**

* * *

><p><strong>S-so-sorry if it sucks!<strong>

**p-please review!**


End file.
